


KFC Time

by Muridd



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Monster AU, Gen, Werebeasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muridd/pseuds/Muridd
Summary: It's a beautiful day! General severe pain in every single part of your body's bones and muscles as you try to make out what the hell is even going on around you with your mush of a brain.The day after a full moon is fun. Hey let's go out and eat chicken.





	KFC Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fic of [Monstermonsoon's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/pseuds/MonsterMonsoon) amazing Monster AU. More info about its characters [Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ykNaLs-kR_B2liG4H3FHHgyxDTLKIZJZFaGKaZ8wOJ8/edit?usp=sharing)  
> The fic contains a werecrow Caw Agent character as well by the name Crowley, although AO3 didn't have a tag for this.

Conductor woke up with a groan, the side of his face resting on the kitchen table with his hands in front of him, one grabbing a coffee mug. He must’ve passed out after the family had lunch. What time was it?  
He pushed himself up with difficulty and absently sipped from the mug only to realize it was empty which really just made him want to go right back to sleep.

“Want me to pour you some more, sugar?” a sudden familiar and lovely voice cooed behind him. Next to him appeared CC, giving the old cranky wereowl a warm smile.

“M- yes. Thank ye lass.” he muttered, a bit flustered. That woman always treated him so nicely.

Humming a tone, she grabbed his mug and poured some newly brewed hot coffee into it. “Here you go sweetie. Crowley and MU are napping on the couch if you’re gonna be looking for them later.” she informed him and then left the kitchen to attend to other duties.

Sipping his coffee he pondered. Any work to be done today? Not really, it was a Saturday and he could spend his evening on it, if he wasn’t too exhausted anyway. Might as well take the kids to KFC at this point, he thought as he chugged the rest of his coffee in one go and groggily rubbed his eyes while getting up from the chair.  
Over on the couch laid Crowley, a loud snore emitting from his gaping and drooling jaw, with MU in the other end curled up around his legs, mindlessly nibbling on his ankle in her sleep.

“C’mon pup.” Conductor said lowly, shaking her awake. “Let’s go out fer a bite ta eat.” she yawned quietly, unwrapping herself from the young man’s legs and got up. “You too.” he added, shaking Crowley’s shoulder.  
Growling at the Conductor, Crowley turned away from him and snuggled a nearby pillow, mumbling something about that the old man should cut him some slack.

Conductor scoffed, “Well alright then, me n’ MU will be back from KFC so--”  
In a flash, Crowley was besides them. He yawned and stretched his arms, almost reaching the ceiling. The movement strained a nerve and he yelped from the soreness. “..Ok I’m coming.”.

“See you later you three!” CC called after them from somewhere in the house as they shoddily got dressed in their outdoor clothing. In reply she got a murmur of pained mhm’s and yes’es.

\---

“Okay we’re here.” Conductor announced to the children that had fallen asleep as once as they had started driving. They shuffled awake, clearly not all there in the present world yet. The gang exited the car, entering the restaurant and, thanks to their heightened senses, was immediately awoken by the intensified smell of food which almost had them drooling all over the floor. Eventually getting in front of the line they were greeted by a young man whose name tag displayed “Jimmy”. To be quite frank, they already ‘knew’ this man from previous encounters.

“Hello, what can I get you?” the cashier said in a monotone voice.

“Can ah get 5 of the large buckets?” Conductor asked casually.

“I WANT 4!” MU shouted, bounding up and down with sudden energy. It was short lasted as she then began groaning from the newly realized pain in her aching bones.

“Crowley what do ye want.”  
…  
“Crowley!” Conductor snapped his fingers in front of the sleeping, but upstanding werecrows’ face. Crowley woke up with a gasp and began falling over his words.

“YEA, um- yeah I want uh...3 buckets I think. Can I have 3 buckets.. and a cookie?”

Conductor turned back to Jimmy, rolling his eyes. “Okay, can we order 12 of the buckets and a cookie?”

“... Sure!” the cashier said awkwardly and visibly surprised. He pressed a few buttons on the machine before him with a concerned expression on his face, then looked back up at Conductor “That’ll be 162$, sir.”  
Conductor was about to fetch some cash out of his wallet when MU suddenly began coughing wildly, eventually ejecting a fresh ball of wet fur and bones right on the table. Jimmy, speechless, stared at the treasure, then at Conductor.  
Calmly, Conductor grabbed the ball and threw it in the trash, then took a nearby napkin and wiped the counter, throwing that in the trash as well.  
“Thank you.” he said and handed over the cash. Jimmy carefully grabbed it and in return gave him a number, indicating when their order would be ready to pick up.

People were looking and muttering to each other about them as the group sat a table. Crowley tugged at his coat’s collar, both from the heat and of how embarrassed he was to be part of this.

“That was absolutely disgusting…” they all three could hear from somewhere in the crowd. “That’s just so extremely unhygienic. Notice how scruffed up they all are anyway? Like how little they shave and how horrible they look? Bet they carry a lot of diseases as well, so it’s convenient how they spread it around at a place like this, ugh.”

Crowley let out an exasperated sigh and shrunk into his coat. Somehow he actually managed to disappear further into it, ending up nearly just looking like a bunch of possessed clothes. MU grumbled to herself, fiddling with her hands and Conductor sat completely still, staring down at the table with a frown.

Crowley shortly after came out of hiding to speak, his voice filled with anger, “Why are people-”

“Lad. Don’t bring attention to it.” The Conductor shot him a glare. “At least we didn’t get kicked out. Control yerself.” and Crowley replied with an understanding although still annoyed sigh. Then his stomach growled and he sighed a third time, whimpering pathetically as he smacked his head down on the table, making the Conductor facepalm.

“Number 42!” a lady called out into the crowd and MU eagerly tugged at her adopted crow brother to follow Conductor who was already up and walking “Come on!! This will make you feel better!” He whimpered slightly again and raised himself, attempting to hide from the eyes of the other customers as they walked up to the counter.

“Here you go.” the lady chuckled as she handed over the multiple buckets. “Having a party at home, eh?”

“Aye.” Conductor said with a smile. “Here, ye two carry some too.” he said and gave them their part of the lunch in bags.They all three had to control themselves from messily devouring the chicken right here and now with great effort, until they were out the restaurant. Although MU obviously lacked this discipline and almost immediately started digging in which started a domino effect of Crowley shamelessly reaching into his bag as well, leaving Conductor at the mercy of his instincts who took over upon seeing and smelling the roasted chicken. Once again they found themselves gathering a lot of attention from people around them, only this time they didn’t give a shit while they walked out.

Outside they inhaled the chicken in mere minutes as if they hadn’t eaten in days. They actually had to move behind the store since more people kept coming and gave them weird looks. Not that it was unfounded, as (especially) Crowley and MU started growling while they wolfed down their food. Conductor even had to tell her multiple times not to eat the bones, explaining that 4 buckets of KFC was definitely enough to sate her appetite. For a short while.

\---

Back in the car, Crowley happily fetched his dessert cookie. He was halfway through munching it when his eyes began looking dazed and he slowly put it back in his pocket, immediately passing out next to MU. As for Conductor, he was ready to go straight to bed as soon as they got home. Today he was not gonna spend a single minute writing any scripts.


End file.
